United Kingdom
United Kingdom has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 10 times since making its debut in the first contest. The country's best result are two 4th places, achieving these at the OESC #45 and OESC #47 contests. After the second edition the constituent countries of the United Kingdom, England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales joined the contest as separated nations, debuting in one of the later editions. In Own Eurovision Song Contest 45 the countries merged into United Kingdom again and returned to the competition as one nation. Contestants History 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 1' At the first edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, the United Kingdom was represented by Charlene Soraia with her song "Wherever you will go". UK qualified to the final, and got the fifteenth place at the grand final with 60 points. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 2' At the second edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest, the United Kingdom was represented by Alex Clare with his song "Too Close". The country got the forteenth place with only 20 points, not enough to pass to the final. This is the country's worst result so far. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 3' - The split At the third edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest the country decided to split into four independent countries: England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. Own Eurovision Song Contest 45 - The unification After so many editions, the United Kingdom got again united after BBC's preferences and goverment's opinion, as one country. A new head of delegation was chosen and the country would start to work formally as one again since the start of the forty-fifth edition. The chosen act from the national selection "X Factor UK" was declared Estelle, with her song "Conqueror". She won the show letting at the second place M.O, and getting the ticked for Poland. Estelle won the semi final with 120 points, while she performed 18th in the final and got the 4th place with 155 points. This is the country's best result so far together with the forty-seventh result. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 46' After the successful placing Estelle received, the United Kingdom would be in the Big 6, for the very first time. In October 2016, it was announced by BBC, that the person who would represent the nation, would be a former winner of Own Eurovision Song Contest, Ellie Goulding. Later it was revealed that the song she would sing on stage would be "Still Falling For You".It was announced that the British nation would be on the stage on position No. 19 after Italy and before Slovakia. After the last voter it was announced that United Kingdom finished 9th with 124 points, tied with Israel. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 47' After the successful placing Ellie Goulding brought for the British nation, the country gained much publicity from the public and from established artists. So it was decided that they would choose once again their entry through a national selection. A new way to select their entrant was the new national selection called 'The Brit Method'. On 26 of February,2017, Darline were declared as the winners, with their song "Fall Deep" which won, both juries and televoting. On April 10,2017, it was announced that the British nation would perform 8th at the second semi final after France and before Belgium. The country won the semi final with 122 points , and was drawn to perform at the second half for once again and place No. 17, after Germany and before Morocco. When the results were playing it was revealed that United Kingdom finished 4th with 154 points. This is the best score of the country so far together with the forty-fith result. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 48' On March 25 2017, after the results of the forty-seventh edition were known, BBC confirmed their participation to the competition. After Darline's 4th place with their song "Fall Deep", the country would be once again directly at the final. BBC decided, after the great success the national selection 'The Brit Method' had, to use it once again. On June 29, 2017 it was Rae Morris with her song "Love Again" declared as the winner of the second season of The Brit Method, letting at the second place with a 5 points difference, Marnie. The British nation opened the final of the edition, competing first, before Morocco. After the results it was revealed that the nation had finish 16th with 95 points. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 49' On August 13 2017, BBC confirmed the nation's participation to the contest. It was again said that the third season of the succesful national selection The Brit Method would be held to declare the representative of the country at the forty-ninth Own Eurovision Song Contest. After some problems the contest had, the national selection was cancelled and the entrant was chosen on December 29, 2017 internally, which was Tanya Lacey with her song "Now That You're Gone". In the end the country, qualified third with 108 points and finished sixth in the final with 133 points. The country tied with Iceland and "Kalt" by Kælan Mikla, but United Kingdom won the tie, thanks to the tie-break rule, as they received points from more countries. Draw history United Kingdom has so far competed in a total of nine shows ‒ four semi-finals and five finals. The country has never competed in the Quarter Final so far. The country is mostly allocated in the second halves of the draws in the finals and in the first halves of the draws in the semi finals. Only the first edition's act performed at the first semi final. The only male act who competed so far is the only non qualification of the country. Voting history Since the 45th edition, United Kingdom's voting history is as follows: Commentators & Spokespersons announcing the British points live at Cairo]] 12 points United Kingdom has given the maximum points to the following songs. Notes : 1. The country initially started with a national selection but due to some changes to the contest, the country choose again, internaly. Category:Countries in OESC